


tusk (just tell me that you want me)

by fishycorvid



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Honesty, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, i got tusk by fleetwood mac stuck in my head for two weeks and wrote this, prompt, surprisingly fluffy for a fic that's basically just them making out, takes place during Det. Dave Majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishycorvid/pseuds/fishycorvid
Summary: In which Jake Peralta is not thrown out of the bar, and he catches Amy's eye.





	tusk (just tell me that you want me)

**Author's Note:**

> about a month ago, @farm_lesbian (go check her out she’s great) prompted “i always thought a canon divergence where jake really did ask amy out in det dave majors would be awesome!!” so, at long last… there’s THIS unedited messy thing

Everything is going as well as could be expected (you know, ignoring the fact that he’s broken into a bar with no particular plan except _talk to Amy,_ but even then he’s not sure what he’d say) until Amy meets his eyes. Up to that point, he’d been planning on just quietly leaving so he could go back to his apartment and sulk in peace, but then her eyes are on his and he can’t move away, he can barely even breathe.

She opens her mouth like she might say something, and Jake shakes his head vehemently, eyes wide and heart pounding. _Don’t!_ he mouths repeatedly, and Amy squints at him suspiciously but goes back to conversing with Majors as normally as possible. Jake exhales in relief and starts edging towards the door again, but then Amy’s looking at him again and he might as well be pinned to the wall.

 _I like her,_ he thinks suddenly, out of the blue, and it feels like his lungs are crumpling up. Because sure, he _knows_ that, he’s not that emotionally inarticulate; but all of a sudden everything feels so real and it’s not a prank or a joke or a bet anymore. Jake is here now, with no excuse or reason except that he feels that he needs to be.

“What do you want, Jake?”

He shakes his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts and blinking rapidly. “What?”

Amy is standing directly in front of him, arms crossed, a single pristine eyebrow raised. “Why are you _here?”_

His heart sinks, unbidden. “Do you not… want me here?”

“I don’t know, I —what does that have to do with anything? I just–” she shoots a furtive look over her shoulder. “Oh God, he’s looking at me funny.”

Jake peers over the top of her head. “Nope, he looks _pissed,_ Ames.” Detective Dave Majors, an Absolute Icon, Unofficial God of the NYPD, is full-on glaring at him and _man,_ it’s a struggle for him to keep the glee out of his voice.

“C’mon, let’s talk somewhere else,” Amy mumbles, glancing around awkwardly and dragging him into the nearest dark hallway. She pauses and glances around cautiously. “So, seriously, why are you here?”

She stands across from him, arms folded over her chest and chin raised defiantly. Even in the barely-there dim light from the other room, she looks goddamn radiant with the golden glow in her eyes and the familiar intensity on her face. He can’t get a read on her, though, and that’s what worries him.

(That, and the whole feelings thing, but he’s trying to ignore that particular bit.)

“I’m here to tell you something.”

Amy huffs, though there’s a slight smile twitching at the edge of her lips. “Did something come up? Or did you sneak into a secret bar just to do the sheep thing again?”

Jake actually does manage to laugh at that, though the tightness in his stomach doesn’t go away. “No, Ames, I promise I’m not.”

“So… why are you here?”

He fiddles with his badge for a moment in a fruitless attempt to distract himself, but he can’t, not with her standing in front of him. “I told you, I just wanted to tell you something. Look… Remember how earlier I tried to talk to you and we kept getting interrupted?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “You mean when you pranked me with screaming sheep and I vowed never to trust you again, ever? Yes, I’m familiar.”

Jake breathes out a long breath. “Well…” He’s looking anywhere but her. There’s a crack in the wall just behind her head and he’s pretty sure a mouse just scuttled past his feet and outside, Majors is still sitting in his chair, looking increasingly annoyed and looking at his watch. He grimaces and forces himself to look her in the eye. “Iwasactuallygoingtoaskyouout,” he mutters as quick as he can, then hops back, forcing a grin onto his face. “Well, great! Thank God I said that. Now you can get it over with and reject me, no weirdness, we’re cool, everything’s cool!”

Amy is silent. Slowly, he stops rambling and fidgeting and pacing and turns to look at her. Her brown eyes, turned away from the light now, are dark, inscrutable.

“I should leave,” he whispers, but even that feels too loud now, stabbing in his ears even over the chattering chaos of the bar. Jake resists the urge to return to pacing, to race away, his fingernails digging into his palms.

“Peralta,” she says, voice just as soft as he is, and he stills, forces his tense muscles to relax. Amy grabs his badge, pulls it gently away from his hands, and turns it over, running her fingers over its surface. Jake can hardly breathe. The air feels thick around him, and his heart is beating so fast he’s almost sure she can feel it reverberating through the badge.

After an eternity, she looks up and quirks a smile at him. Her gaze is open now. He searches her shadowed eyes, and stops breathing altogether.

Before Jake can move, before he can so much as think, Amy tugs him forward by the badge and crashes her lips into his, threading her free hand into his hair and tugging just enough that he gasps into her mouth. The momentum from the badge carries him forward into her, and he just manages to catch himself on the wall before he careens into her. It’s heated and fiery-bright and absolutely totaling, and he can’t think straight anymore, just focuses on moving his lips and trying to keep up with anything that’s happening (her fingernails scratching over his scalp, the press of her thigh against his, his fingers untucking her blouse just so they can get a taste of the skin over her hips, her hair cascading through his hand), and he thinks he might go insane.

After a long moment, he pulls back, breathless. Amy’s eyes flutter open slowly, and she has the absolute _gall_ to grin at him open-mouthed and bright through her own ragged breathing.

“Santiago,” Jake says, but before he can get any further, she’s glancing over his shoulder, cursing, and dragging him away by the hand.

“Jake, we’ve got to get out of here– I just caught some Major’s eye and he looked furious when he saw you, he motioned to some other guy who also looked pissed–”

“Shit!” he hisses and races after her. “Also, this is probably a good time to mention that I got in here unlawfully and that guy is probably here to, I don’t know, kill me or some other menacing shit—”

“Oh my God, Peralta,” she mutters, darting out the metal door and slamming it behind them. “I mean, that checks out, but oh my God.”

Jake laughs as they slow to a stop a safe distance away from the bar. “I was a man on a mission, Santiago. You can’t take that away from me.”

He turns to face her and is suddenly hyperaware of his own breathing and heartbeat, the goddamned badge resting against his chest. Amy breathes out a soft chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re here, Jake.”

“Me too, Ames.”

They meet in the middle this time, the press of their lips softer than before but just as intense. He can feel her smiling against his lips, until she moves away to place a soft kiss on the edge of his jaw, where it meets his neck.

“Where do you wanna go from here?” she asks, staring up at him, eyes open and honest and determined.

Jake smiles and kisses her briefly once more. “Wherever you want to go, Santiago.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, i stand by the fact that amy WOULD NOT stop talking about jake during her date with det dave majors, hence the double tuck, because i don't know if that was ever explained in the show. 
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this! thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> oh, and hit me up on tumblr @fishycorvid if you ever wanna talk about brooklyn nine nine or fics or whatever


End file.
